


Tired Tony

by Justaseck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Sleepy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaseck/pseuds/Justaseck
Summary: Just another short fic in which Natasha gets Tony to fall asleep after working in the lab too long.





	Tired Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing groundbreaking with this short post, but I thought I'd type it up to get the creative juices warmed up and flowing for my other story that I'm stuck on.

Tony groaned, leaning back to stretch his aching muscles. He was nearly finished with his gauntlet upgrade. After one of them had malfunctioned in the last battle the Avengers had gone to, he decided a major overhaul was needed. And so the science spree had commenced. Redesigns were sketched and measured. Material was manufactured and shaped to specifications. Tweaks in the design and fitting were then made. And if he could just spend a little more time he'd have it done. Jarvis interrupted his train of thought with a " _Sir, it's been three days since any one of the avengers has seen you and they are growing concerned._ "   
Tony waved him off and let out a tired sigh. "I'm in the zone, J. Can't stop just yet." 

_Very good, sir, but Agent Romanoff is requesting access into the lab with a, and I quote_ "He better let me in before I break down the door." She also seems to be carrying a mug and a plate of food.   
Tony glanced up at the lab door. Sure enough, Natasha was standing there with a look of impatience.   
"Let her in Jarvis."

Natasha strode into lab. "Tony. Long time no see. Figured you could use something to eat." She sat the plate in front of him. "You look like you've been up for entire time we haven't seen you." He shrugged, “Lots to do. You know how it is."   
Natasha took in his disheveled appearance. His hair was wild, but looked like it had recently been washed, so he had apparently made use of the shower that was in the lab. Dark circles made his eyes a more prominent feature. And an errant streak of something black across his forearm completed the picture. He hadn't made a move to stand up, so she knew his body was exhausted. 

He had disappeared into the lab shortly after the Avengers latest fight out on the streets of New York. Flying robotic disks that shot out lasers. Ridiculous. No one had gotten injured, but one of Tony's gauntlets had been damaged. He had been providing air support and had taken on most of them. 

Natasha knew he needed sleep. "Come over to the couch and eat." She saw a stubborn look flash across his face. "And then you can have the hot chocolate I made." He perked up at that. Natasha made the best hot chocolate and was a rare treat. He pushed himself off the chair and then fell gracelessly on the couch, sandwich in hand. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the couch and sat beside him. It didn't take long for the sandwich to be gone. Natasha handed him the mug of steaming hot chocolate. 

Taking a few sips, he moaned his appreciation. His eyes began drooping over the mug and his tenseness slowly began to fade. It was surprising then when Natasha leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. A strangled sound was heard as he leaned into the touch before his brain even caught up with the motion. Jerking back, he carefully set the mug down before jumping back up and stuttered, “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ve almost finished..” 

“Tony.” Natasha interrupted. He turned back to her, slightly embarrassed. “Natasha,” he answered, a note of questioning in his voice. 

“Come sit back down and finish your drink or you will never get another cup again. Jarvis, can you pull up an episode of The Voice?” 

Wordlessly, the room began to darken and the intro to the show stated playing in the screen.   
“Traitor,” Tony mumbled looking up at the ceiling. “Fine. But after this episode I have to get back to work.”

Natasha simply patted the cushion next to her. Tony folded himself next to her, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch. He sunk down into the couch even further with a groan when Natasha’s hand found its way back into his hair. His valiant attempt of staying awake lasted roughly ten minutes, just long enough to finish the liquid deliciousness. 

When he awoke, his head was laying on Natasha’s leg. She had grabbed one of his tablets and was reading. According to the screen, four hours had passed. “Go back to sleep, Tony” was the response to his questioning look. And his traitorous body seemed incapable of doing otherwise. 

Three hours later he lifted his head off the cushion to an empty lab. But a steaming cup of coffee on the table was waiting for him. He made a mental note to make improvements on her equipment as soon as he was done with his gauntlets.


End file.
